


漩涡

by 03_07



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/03_07/pseuds/03_07
Summary: 两个人看着对方眼睛，都忍不住笑了。“继续？”“继续。”
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Ninomiya Kazunari





	漩涡

两个人看着对方眼睛，都忍不住笑了。

“继续？”

“继续。”

热吻还在继续，手也轻轻的摩挲他的脸颊，他难耐的勾住他的腰，不停的摩擦，两个人都起了反应，松本不想直接进入本番，可是显然二宫不那么想，松本刚一离开，他就拉住了对方，看着他，“J，我想你。"

面对二宫的直球，他根本忍耐不住，难以招架，“我每分每秒都想着你。”

二宫满意的吻住他，唇舌纠缠间，松本的手不断的抚摸他的腰侧，后背，然后松开对方的嘴唇，含住耳垂细致的舔弄了起来，二宫感觉欲望越发的高涨，可是因为被对方罩在下方，他只能被动的接受对方的爱抚。

松本的吻从耳垂一路下移，转到侧颈，他轻轻的舔咬吮吸，像小动物一样宣誓主权一样，在自己的领土上留下气味和印记。 手蹂躏着他的乳首，稍微挑逗两下，二宫就感觉到自己的乳首变的挺立起来，这时候松本把手移开，换了嘴唇来亲吻，他似乎打定主意要亲吻爱人的每一寸肌肤。

乳首被含在口中的时候，他感到二宫颤抖了一下，嘴里也发出了细细的哼声，随着前戏时间的推移，二宫也被这越来越高的快感折磨，他想要更直接的方式。

“J，不要玩了……”他的声音已经染上了情欲，变得沙哑，当然，另外一个人也不见得清明。 松本低下头，褪掉两个人的裤子，用手指轻轻触碰对方的性器，轮廓已经很明显，显然对方已经忍不住了，一感到松本的默许，他立马缠了上来，赤裸着贴在一起。

「カズ⋯⋯」他被二宫搞得有点哭笑不得。 他也是个男人，同样的有欲望，他怎么就不问问自己忍不忍得住呢。

显然这时候的二宫已经没有心思考虑这些，他只是遵循着本能和习惯在渴望着自己。想到这里，松本伸出手去握住他的性器，“交给我，我会让你舒服的。”

什么都不想更好，交给他，只看着他，只信任他，只爱他。

“嗯。”他双手环住了松本的脖子，撒娇似得来讨要一个吻，像小猫似的舔了舔，松本可不满足于这种哄小孩子似的讨好，他勾头回了一个热吻。

手指灵巧的动作着，轻轻的刮过囊袋，性器又涨大了一些，顶端甚至开始渗出液体，他用手心覆盖住，缓慢的揉搓摩擦起来。 二宫开始挣扎起来，亲吻已经不能安抚他，主动在松本的手里顶弄起来，随着动作越来越快，二宫到了极限，没一会儿他射在了松本的手心里。

“J……”高潮之后的二宫喘着粗气，红着眼叫他的名字。

“过来。”他凑过来重新吻了松本，牵着对方的手，往自己的后面探去，明确的表达着自己的意图，“我也想让你舒服起来。” 松本毫不客气的吻着他，又一面揉捏他的臀肉，手指在后方轻戳试探，二宫见松本迟迟不进入正题，索性转了身，跪在床上，“进来。” 自然不能直接这样进来，松本用纸巾擦掉手心里的白浊，拿了润滑油和安全套开始为对方扩张。

手指进入三根，他才抽出手指，熟练的撸动自己的性器撑开安全套，将自己一点点的埋入二宫的身体。 还是熟悉的温度，被二宫的内壁紧紧绞着的时候，他几乎想要落泪，“和”他在对方的后颈，肩头落下虔诚的一个个亲吻，然后开始抽送起来，他抓住二宫的腰，一下一下的顶弄着身体里敏感的位置，被抽插的快感让他又一次起了欲望，为了获得更多的快感，他自己熟练的撸动着自己的性器。

二宫这个人平日里看起来冷言冷语，在情事上却格外的坦诚，双重快感让他不住的发出呻吟，“嗯……J……好棒……啊……对……嗯……轻点…… 在这种时刻听到这种声音，无疑是最大的赞美，松本更为卖力的动作着，速度加快，不再有多余的动作，没一下都稳而准的戳到那个敏感的地方，快感一触即发，松本感觉到内壁不断的收紧，两个人都释放了出来。

松本摘下安全套，打了个结，扔到垃圾桶里，重新躺了下来，看到二宫闭着眼睛，额发湿漉漉的，嘴里还在说着“好棒……”松本抱住他，替他把黏在脸上的头发拨开，轻轻的吻了吻他的嘴唇。 “哪里棒？”松本摸着他的脸颊问。

“全部，前戏温柔，照顾我，懂我，本番很厉害，力道把握的很好，节奏很棒，手指也……”

“牙白。”松本把他抱的更紧了一些，“怎么办，你又勾起我的欲望了。”松本有点委屈的说。 “再战！”二宫翘了嘴角儿，手不安分的去摸松本的腿，挑衅意味十足。

“这可是你说的。”这一天夜过的很长很长，他们做了很多次，然而第二天亮起来的时候，二宫又清醒了过来。 即使是拉了窗帘，还是可以看清楚对方的脸，松本这张漂亮的脸，就在自己的眼前，他伸出手，像一个少女似的，细细的描摹了一遍对方的轮廓，心里越发的舍不得，他舍不得吵醒对方，又想要亲亲他，终究是顺从了自己的心意，在嘴角落下一个吻。

其实松本已经醒了，他却选择了闭上眼睛，他怕二宫觉得难堪，更怕对方说出伤人的狠话，这样想着，又睡了过去，等他再次醒过来的时候，二宫已经不在了。


End file.
